SILENCE
by letta-love
Summary: Wanting to expand her knowledge and experience new things Nicolette decides to take the test for a scholarship to a school in Japan. Now what will happen when she meets a new person who's silence speaks volumes.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my ocs…well not even all of them cuz some are real people…all well

'thoughts'

"spoken"

*****action*

PROLOGE

As she got up to hand in her test, she yawned.

'Way too easy…I'll get that scholarship for sure' the girl thought, pulling a small lock of hair in front of her eyes as she sat back down. Dividing her hair into three smaller groups she began to create a small braid…sighing she gave up from boredom, taking out book seven of _Harry Potter_ and began to read the last 150 pages that were her favorite.

Beeeeeeeeep -

The bell signaling the end of the testing period, and the day, rang. The girl looked around her while putting away the large book. She saw many people groaning and handing in incomplete tests, causing her to almost start laughing out loud.

'If they can't even pass this test how do they expect to pass in a school with a much harder curriculum?' she thought while rolling her eyes 'Probably just want an excuse to leave the country'

Grabbing her backpack the girl began her walk to the parking lot to wait for her dad, being a sophmore she couldn't quite drive yet.

"Nicolette!!!" she heard someone yelling.

Turning around Nicolette saw two of her best friends, Jessica and Cheyanne, running to tackle-hug her. Smiling she rolled her eyes, braced herself, and hugged her friends back.

"So how did the test go?" Jessica asked.

"It was way too easy, I was the first one finished, out of, like…two!"

"Awwwww…but that means…" Cheyanne gave her a puppy dog pout "You're probably gonna leave"

"Don't worry…I'll stay in touch with my sisters" she said with a smile "or little brothers, so smile my little emo jelly bean"

It had been an on-going joke that Cheyanne had a retractable penis. In seventh grade she stuck everything down her pants…including one of Nicolette's flip-flops.

HONK HONK -

"DAD!" Nicolete said with a sigh. "I'll message you when I find out if I got into Ouran…goodbye for now"

Hugging both of her friends goodbye she climbed into her dad's car.

TIME SKIP

Weeks later…July 9th 2009…Nicolette was pacing around her room looking for anything else she had forgotton to pack.

'No…no…no…I guess I got everything…now to close the suitcases' she thought while walking over to the corner of the room that held the two large black and neon splattered cases. Each one was jammed with clothes and other things she deemed important enough to bring. Glaring at the suitcases first, she sat down upon the first and attempted to zip it up. Attempting being the operative word.

"HAYDEN" she called

"WHAT" her little brother returned.

"I NEED YOUR HELP"

"NOW" he whined

"YES NOW"

"FINE…."

She heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, signaling that, for once, her brother actually listened.

"What do you need?" he asked finally in her room.

"Sit here" Nicolette said pointing at the biggest suitcase first. As he sat down she zipped the case, now only struggling once or twice.

"Next" she said implying the next case"

Once she was done Nicolette smiled, thanked her brother and sent him on his way. Probably off to find the neighbor or play the Wii more. Sighing she began bringing each of her cases and her carry-on full of electronics down the stairs.

"MOM….I'M READY" Nicolette called.

"JUST A MINUITE" her mom, Melina, returned.

On the way to the airport they talked constantly, only pausing to change the CD or sing along with the music. Only once they had reached the farthest point Melina could follow did she start crying.

"I'm gonna miss you…my little newborn" she sobbed with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom"

"Good bye petunia pickle-bottom"

"MOM!" she groaned.

Laughing now she said "Fine my little pumpernickel"

"Goodbye mom" Nicolette said rolling her eyes and sighing.

AND THEN SHE BOARDED THE PLANE


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

I'm going to switch P.O.V. in this chapter now that you know whom Nicolette is.

For this chapter I'm going to have a few stomach noises so they will be like this

*Grumble*

Many long hours later, I got off the plane, yawning. Once I got past all the security, I waved over a taxi and gave the driver the address to the small apartment I bought. The drive to the apartment took an hour and a shitload of money, and by the time I had unpacked the things I would need for the first week, it was one in the morning. Exhausted, I climbed into the queen bed that came in the one bedroom of the apartment. I fell asleep almost instantly.

_DREAM_

I was walking down a hall and all of the sudden I heard a scream sounding like it came from a small child, in a lot of pain. Then in the background I heard a small creepy voice begin to sing,

"Rain, Rain, go away

Come again another day

Pain, Pain, go away

I deal with you every day

Dead, Dead, I am dead

They said you wouldn't come today"

then the voice turned demonic and it said

"And they were right"

_Fin Dream_

Gasping I sat up, muttering "Stupid airplanes, Stupid airplane movies"

Looking around I glances at the clock, noting that if I wanted to finish everything before school tomorrow I would have to get out of bed now. Its now like I could fall back asleep anyway. So, groaning, I slipped my feet over the side of the bed and stumbled to the shower. Thank god I had already unpacked my toiletries the night before! Undressing after I turned on the water to heat up, I tested the water and climbed in.

After I had finished my morning routine, with music of course, I finished the rest of the unpacking. Upon finding my mini-purse, filled with money, I begun calculating how much money I had.

From work…. $8 an hour, 4hrs, 5days a week for 4 months…. $2560

B-day money…$500

-100-Mom and Dad

-100-Nana and Poppy

-100-Grandma Sandi

-100-Auntie Sandi and Uncle Steve

-100-Betty and Bob

So in total I had $3060 or ￥ 292,077. That should last me a while but not long enough. I knew I eventually would have to find a job. *Grumble* Taking a quick peek at the clock I realized it was already one in the afternoon and I needed lunch.

"CRAP" I yelled at no one. (Yes I talk to myself. So what?) I realized that I needed to run to the store if I wanted to eat. I had brought plenty of my delicious lucky charms for breakfast, but I guess lunch just, well I probably just had one of my FEW blonde moments. Sighing I grabbed my purse and stomped out the door grumpily. I luckily had looked up where the currency exchange building was and walked there first, and by the time I was done with the entire annoying process it was TWO and I was STARVING. Running, sped into the nearest market for sustenance, deciding on a few boxes of sushi I paid and sped off, now heading home. Finally, I reached the street which I lived on and,

-----------CRASH---------

"Owwwww" I groaned looking for whom I slammed into. Noticing the poor girl I quickly stood up I apologized profusely.

"Its fine" she said with a smile "WE both were in a hurry and not paying attention to where we were going.

"My name is Nicolette" I said to her putting out my hand.

"Haruhi" she said shaking mine.

"Nice to meet you"

"you too"

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you running?"

"Avoiding some…friends" she said with a little laugh.

"From school?"

"Yeah"

"If you want, you can hide at my house, I live just around the corner. I just moved here because I got a scholarship to Ouran"

"You are going to go to Ouran? That's where I go …if you want I could show you around tomorrow…we wouldn't have the same classes, but you wouldn't be alone…"

"That would be amazing, thank you so much" I said glomping her. Then realizing my mistake of hugging someone who was almost a complete stranger I backed up blushing. "Sorry"

Laughing she replied, "It's fine"

So together we walked off to my apartment talking all the way. I learned about the host club and we enjoyed lunch together. Finally she had to go and she agreed to meet me at my house since it was just a block away. Smiling, that night I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreamlessly.

And there you go. Now…dun dun dun…it shall get interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: NEW! NEW! EVERYTHING IS NEW!!

(A/N: Okay, I realized a few problems with my story so here is what I have to say…..to fix it. It is a little later in the beginning of the year. Haruhi has already met the host club and now it will be Monday after the first week of school.)

**So together we walked off to my apartment talking all the way. I learned about the host club and we enjoyed lunch together. Finally she had to go and she agreed to meet me at my house since it was just a block away. Smiling, that night I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreamlessly.**

_Everyone I know _

_Needs love like drugs _

_Like a common cold _

_We could never shrug_

_My baby and me_

_We're missing the same stuff_

Groaning I got out of bed groggily, I left my music on, and climbed in the shower.

'I hate mornings….but I do have to hurry if I don't want to be rude to Haruhi'

So, rushing, I finished my morning routine and….

----Ding Dong----

Quickly grabbing a juicy red apple I opened the door to find Haruhi in my doorway, in the male uniform.

"Wow, they are really gullible if they really believe you are a guy"

"I know" she sighed "Are you ready to go?'

"Yeah"

"Good lets go…but first…what are you wearing?"

Looking down at my black skinny jeans and green corset and smiling I replied "Clothes"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed my arm and began to drag me down the street.

Once we reached the school, my mouth dropped open leaving me gaping. I had seen pictures before but it was nothing compared to the real thing. It was huge. He he that's what she said.

"Staring at it doesn't change anything" Haruhi commented offhandedly.

Shutting my mouth and glaring at her I 'angrily' said, "Let's just go"

Smirking in victory she once again began to walk foreword towards the school. As we walked through the halls I received many strange looks, finally getting annoyed with there glares and shock I yelled out, "YES I'm not wearing the uniform, YES I'm a new student, AND NO! Haruhi is not my boyfriend…JUST a neighbor. NOW MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES!!"

My demand was met with annoyance and shock but eventually they turned away. The majority satisfied with the information I had given them, even though the manner it was given in wasn't exactly the nicest. Haruhi just gave me a look and told me to hurry up so she could relax a little before class.

Once we had walked though multiple hallways and staircases we stopped at music room #3.

"DON'T break anything" she said staring at me pointedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said ruffling her hair.

"Stop it Sempai" she whined.

I immediately stopped "Just call me Nicolette or Letta…I'm from America and we don't use honorifics...its weird."

"Fine, let's go"

When we opened the door I saw 6 boys lounging on the couches around the room, talking. Once we entered all eyes turned to us. Immediately I noticed the two red-headed twins getting up to 'greet us'. Almost immediately after they reached us I felt them put an arm on each of my shoulders.

"Hello there, who are you"

Rolling my eyes, I slipped out from underneath their arms and smacked the back of their heads.

"My name is Nicolette" I said with a smirk ignoring their glares

Then, suddenly, one of them turned to the other and said "Oh Kaoru, don't worry, she will never lay a hand on you again"

"Thank you for protecting me Hikaru" 'Kaoru' replied.

Raising my eyebrows I responded to the act, "Well now that I know you two spend all your free time having gay incestuous sex, is there anything else I need to know before I am introduced to the others? Well by the look on your ridiculous faces, I guess not."

"Hi Nikki-Chan" I heard from behind me, immediately followed by the 4' 9" blonde jumping on my back.

"That is Hunny-sempai" Haruhi informed me.

"Sempai?" I questioned with the tilt of my head.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm" she nodded "And that is Mori-Sempai" she said implying the man taking Hunny-sempai off my shoulders.

"Hello"

"……hi" he quietly replied before taking Hunny to some cake. But before I could even begin to ponder why he didn't say very much, my hands were brought in front of a very tall blonde.

"Hello my princess, my name is Tamaki…"

"RAPE!" I screamed before hiding behind Haruhi.

"I……I did no such thing! Why would I ever…" Tamaki ranted before I came back out, laughing hysterically.

"It's called a joke Tamaki-kun"

He immediately straightened up after this and defiantly ranted about how he knew that all along and that it just wasn't funny.

------Beeeeeeeeeeep-----------

"And that is Kyoya" Haruhi pointed

"Hi Kyoya" I smiled "Time to get to class"

"Indeed"

Now having recovered from his 'little scare' Tamaki was back to being normal…or as normal as he gets.

"May I walk you to class my princess"

Realizing I still had no clue where to go, I shrugged taking his offered arm stating "Why not"

By the time lunch came around I was exhausted and brain-dead. My next classes were going to be the easiest.

Free period

Art 

Computers

No PE for me! Aside from the exhaustion, I was really enjoying Ouran. I mean how many schools serve Sushi and Crème Brule for lunch options? Not any of the schools I've gone to before. So after ordering my delicious lunch, I quickly, but politely ate and headed off towards Music room #3 to see if I could locate Haruhi.

Slowly opening the door I crept in looking around. No one was there…but there were those comfy couches…and I was tired. So I decided to lay down for a tiny nap. I had 2 ½ hours before I had to go to Art.

½ AN HOUR LATER

"Come on Takashi, lets grab our backpacks so we can get to class"

"Yeah"

Groaning at the noise I buried my head further into the couch.

"Awwww she's sleeping" someone said….a little boy? "We should wake her up so she's not late to class"

Feeling someone shake me I groaned again before sitting up and rubbing my eyes, finally opening them. Upon seeing Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai I flushed red.

"H-hi"

"Hello Nikki-Chan, you look cute when you sleep"

"Uhhhhh…….thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

After that awkward moment I explained to Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai that I had a free period and was planning on going to the library to study. They, or more like Hunny, pointed the way to library for me and we each headed off for the period.

Once I reached the library I pulled out the last few Calculus problems I had left for homework and finished those before pulling out _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _I continued to read for an hour until I got bored and decided to look around the room of the host club, I mean I had been in there but maybe there was something hiding. And I am, and was, a Curious George, even ask my mom, that is what she called me when I was little. Unfortunately by the time I made it back to the room, with a few distractions, it was passing period and I had to get to Art, no complaints there.

For our assignment we had to do a basic sketch and we had that period and the next to do it. That was no problem for me since that is one of the few things I like to do in my free time, along with reading, writing, and dancing crazily. I began sketching one of my favorites. It is the back of a girl looking over the cliffs at sunset with the wind blowing through her hair, quite the picturesque scene. I was so focused working on my sketch I didn't notice a girl come up to me to ask a question.

"Excuse me…..um…excuse me"

Snapping my head up I replied "Oh, sorry I can get really into what I'm doing and it's like the whole world just disappears"

"It's fine that happens to me sometimes too, um, can I borrow your pencil sharpener, if you have one, I left mine at home today"

"Sure here let me just get it out of my pencil case real quick." Handing her the sharpener I asked "What's your name?"

Returning my sharpener she told me "Mizuki Ayame"

"Nicolette Seely but you can call me Letta if you want."

She smiled at me and pointed at the empty seat next to me "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all"

For the rest of the period Mizuki and I spent our time sketching and learning more about each other. I learned about how she came from England but moved here for her parent's company. She had a sister here whose name was Yuki. Apparently I wouldn't like her because she was quite mean. I told her how I was from Santa Cruz, California and how I got here by taking a test for a scholarship. Comparing schedules I learned that we had the last three classes of the day together (Free period, Art and Computers in case you forgot) along with Calculus. So once the bell rang we walked to computers together and sat down next to each other. Not even a minute later Tamaki burst through the door with a harassed looking Kyoya. I guess we had the class with them too.

"Hello beautiful princess how has your first day at Ouran Academy been?'

Rolling my eyes I said "Magical" with only a hint of sarcasm, earning a fit of giggles from Mizuki when she noticed Tamaki didn't get it. Not long after I joined in.

"Oh and who is this lovely lady?" Tamaki asked while taking hold of Mizuki's hands like he had done to me earlier.

"Mizuki Ayame" I replied for Mizuki who was now speechless, she had no clue how to react to such an idiot. A hot idiot, yes, but and idiot nonetheless. "Now will you please sit down class is about to start"

During this period all we had to do was work on a word document, the only requirement being it had to be longer than 500 words. Easy peasy lemon squeasy. Though I guess what I did was kind of cheating…I pulled up my yahoo account and opened one of the many stories I had emailed my self. Choosing a quick original one-shot I downloaded it, resaved it onto the computer and opened . Going onto my profile, letta-love I began to work on the firs of a group of Harry Potter Weasley twin one-shots.

------------Beeeeeeeeeeeeep-----------

Quickly logging off, I stood up packing my bag, and turned to Mizuki "Zuzu I'm gonna head off with these to meet Haruhi, he's my neighbor and we walk home together"

"Zuzu?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yup it's the nickname I just made up for you, do you mind?"

Giving me a cheesy naruto-worthy smile she said "Nope not at all, see you later Letta"

There is the end of chapter 2, sorry it took so long, they finally blocked fanfiction at my high school and my internet at home sucks…plus I can't edit stories on an iPod touch…I tried .


	4. Chapter 3

Quickly logging off, I stood up packing my bag, and turned to Mizuki "Zuzu I'm gonna head off with these to meet Haruhi, he's my neighbor and we walk home together"

"Zuzu?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yup it's the nickname I just made up for you, do you mind?"

Giving me a cheesy naruto-worthy smile she said "Nope not at all, see you later Letta"

" Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold, you look so fierce

But I'm warm enough

Because the tension's like a fire

We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars"

"What are you singing?" Tamaki questioned me.

"Six feet under the stars, by All Time Low" I answered him continuing to dance through the almost empty halls with one earbud in my ear.

"Ahhh, I have never heard of them before, may I see?" Tamaki asked.

"Here we'll share" I pulled the other earbud out of my pocket to hand to Tamaki. Once he put it in, I restarted the song.

"Time to lay claim to the evidence

Fingerprints sold me out

But our footprints washed away

From the docks downtown

It's been getting late for days

And I think myself deserving of a little time off

We can kick it here for hours

And just mouth off about the world

And how we know it's going straight to hell

Pass me another bottle, honey

The Jager's so sweet

But if it keeps you around, then I'm down

Meet me on Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold, you look so fierce

But I'm warm enough

Because the tension's like a fire

We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars

I should have known better than to call you out

(On a night like this, a night like this)

If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground

(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)

I'm gonna roll the dice

Before you sober up and get gone

(I'm always in over my head)

Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold, you look so fierce

But I'm warm enough

Because the tension's like a fire

We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars

Time to lay claim to the evidence

Fingerprints sold me out

But our footprints washed away

I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day

Overdressed and underage

(What a let down)

Do you really need see an ID?

This is embarrassing as hell

(What a let down)

But I can cover for it so well

When we're six feet under the stars

Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold you look so fierce

But I'm warm enough

Because the tension's like a fire

We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars

Six feet under the stars

Six feet under the stars"

Throughput the song I sang random parts and once Tamaki caught on, he joined me. Kyoya, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at us. As the song finished, we rounded the corner that lead to the third music room.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I watched as Nicolette leaned over and whispered something in Tamaki's ear. This could become quite troublesome. I really don't want to know what they are planning, but at the same time, it is almost important that I find out before they follow through. Who knows what trouble they are about to get themselves into. I guess I am about to find out.

As we reached the doorway, the two idiots paused, each grabbing a handle before throwing the doors opens and belting out the last lyrics of the song they were singing before. Well at least there was no damage, besides the damage done to my ears but that is…normal. The two of them look like they could be brother and sister…not to mention they act alike. Although, Nicolette's humor is a little more…crude. Both of them have blonde hair, and some facial features are alike, but Nicolette has blue eyes and is tanner from living in California. There is also the height difference but that is normal between males and females…though she is quite short, only 5'3'' and 3/4''. NOW WHAT IS SHE DOING!

"What are you doing Nicolette-san" I questioned her coolly

"Having Fun" was her sarcastic reply.

"Still I would like it if you could resist destroying the pillow before the guests get here, it would create quite the mess…"

"It's called a pillow fight," she said, pausing, before whacking one of the twins in the back of the head and running and hiding behind Mori-sempai. "Plus I'm not destroying anything"

All I could do was roll my eyes before I looked at the clock, it was already three.

"Places" I yelled "But not before you put away those pillows"

"Fine" was the collective groan.

Nicolette's P.O.V

I groaned with the majority of the others, as we were forced to end our battle of fluff. 'Hmm…battle of the fluff…I should put that on a plaque somewhere.'

Anyways, I sat down on one of the couches I thought was most likely to go unused and leaned back, as the girls started to pour in. Most of the girls chose to ignore me but a few continually sent death-glares my way. Was it my fault that there were to lame to hang out with the guys…nope. 'But wait is that'

"Zuzu!" I called out to my newfound friend, earning me many confused and annoyed stares.

"Hey" she returned, waving, and rushing to my side.

"I thought you were going to head home."

"I decided to stay, my sister like to come here anyway. I figured you would be here too since you walk home with him and…here I am."

"Sweetness! Speaking of sweets, you see that cake over there at Hunny-sempai's table"

"Mmhmm"

"My plan is to get a piece of that chocolate-mint fudge cake"

"Why don't you just ask?"

"'Cuz its funner this way"

"You know 'funner' isn't a word, right?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes "Come on are you in or not?"

"Sure"

So, Zuzu and I crept over to the couch behind Mori-sempai and Hunny-semapi and slowly peaked from either side. At this point, we had gone unnoticed but when I was just starting to reach for the delicious piece of cake, I felt a large hand grab my wrist and pull me up. In a flash, I was face to face with Mori-sempai.

"Err…Hi?" I blushed with the embarrassment of getting caught.

"Hello Nikki-Chan!!" Hunny interrupted without giving Mori time to speak.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE" I bellowed trying to escape from Mori's grasp. It was starting to hurt, after all, dangling by an arm isn't exactly pleasant. All I received was strange looks from my outburst and predicament alike.

"Can you set me down it is beginning to hurt"

"Yeah" was Mori's simple-but-effective reply.

"Thanks" I told him sweetly, before turning around and bellowing "NEVER!!" as I ran and dove behind the farthest couch. It was where I told Zuzu to meet me.

"Mission accomplished." she stated in a military-like manner.

My eyes zoned in immediately on the two giant slices of cake she held in her hand. They were beautiful. Two layers of thick, rich chocolate, with mint fudge both in between the layers, and over the top of the slice. All of it was topped of with thick shavings of rich dark chocolate and a mint leaf. My eyes lit up upon eyeing the morsel; most likely the highest quality money could buy. Of course, it was probably slightly frightening when I abruptly grabbed the slice and began smelling it and taking the first bite. I savored not only the taste, but the texture as well. I was in heaven.

UNTIL THE STUPID CAMERA WENT OFF.


End file.
